fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S-Class Trials: Part III A Battle of Flight and Silver
Alysia stood in the center of the coliseum waiting for her next opponent, a bit confused as to why Haru never showed up to her fight and curious who will be her actual opponent. This was a really important battle for her so she donned her battle suit which she only dons if she's absolutely certain a great battle is about to take place. It was drastically different attire then her normal outfit she even discarded her glasses awaiting her destined opponent with her blade Silvermoon stabbed into the ground waiting. The great feathered "man" made his entry from the other end of the arena, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming fight while rubbing his aching shoulder. He was disappointed over what he considered to be a failure in his previous fight, but he hoped to "redeem" himself in this one. He stepped out into the arena, getting a look at his opponent, and what the person he saw brough a vague smile to his avian features. He took in her appearance as she stood there clad in a suit made for battle and her sword thrust in to the ground. "Well, if it isn't Alysia. You look ready as can be... It's an unbecoming look for you." he said jokingly. Alysia was rather surprised that her opponent was none other than Sagewing her comrade in arms during the first stage of the S class trials. She grinned happily as a result, "Well I do plan on taking this seriously, and I anticipate you are eager to gain a victory after the previous rounds result. My appearance does not entirely matter, what matters is we are this rounds entertainment." She placed both her hands on her blade still in the ground while not currently visible her sword Silvermoon's particular ability was in work on the arena on the underneath of the arena if she had to be specific its curse was affecting the underneath of it. "So how was your second trial? Haru and I got through our trial relatively quickly how did yours go?" Alysia was curious how Sagewing did during the second trial and it also helped buy additional time for her swords ability to convert the underlying layer of the arena to silver. "I'd rather not go into details. However, I can tell you that we got through it relatively quickly. I do believe that we got through it first." Sagewing spoke as he drew his own swords out of their sheaths. He whirled them about, seemingly trying to show off his sword skills, though in reality he was simply testing out how his shoulder felt. While the ache grew a bit more intense during these actions, it was far from unbearable. "So, I suppose that we ought to get through with this." He spoke before he struck a battle stance. "Shall we proceed?" She nodded in response, she picked up her Silvermoon in her right hand and in her left hand was her revolver Goldensun. Sagewing wasn't an opponent she could beat easily would most likely be tough to wear down in a long drawn out battle. She closed her eyes and triggered her battle switch she would need to be quick on her feet in order to achieve victory this day. She quickly aimed her Goldensun at Sagewing and fired several Cryo Rounds from her gun using her magic to try and start this match off with some ice puns but before she said anything she recalled back during the first trial and Sagewing's fire techniques so she figured the cryo rounds would be dealt with shortly. Sagewing performed a partial take over of the more than likely familiar form of Aurora Pluma. His swords burst ablaze with a black flame as he began to deflect the bullets that came his way, sending them darting off to other directions. The ice spread across the solid pyre and quickly thawed away and when the bullets made impact with the wall behind him, a blast of cold spread out and caused patches of ice to spread acorss the wall. Without a single word from him, he began to conjure up a vast amount of fiery bullets of his own, radiating a green hue as he fired them towards Alysia. Alysia reloaded her revolver or more specifically loaded different magic bullets with her magic 5 bullets were her Water Torrent Rounds bullets of highly pressurized water to deal with Sagewing's fire bullets and to try and inflict on him but 1 was a different type one of her Tracer Rounds a bullet that would follow its target until it either hits or is destroyed. Although this were at this point mere distractions for underneath Sagewing her swords silvery curse had worked its magic as intended her Silvermoon's ' Blazing Silver Curse' ever since it was stuck into the ground of the arena it had worked its silvery way underneath the arena, her secret weapon to deploy against Sagewing after all it works fast and its edge can be quite sharp under her control. She grinned as a slight movement with her right hand triggered the converted underneath of the arena as cracks started to form on the arena underneath his feet. The silver underneath came up in the form of silver cherry blossoms a good thousand sharp edged cherry blossoms they all scattered upward aiming to cut up Sagewing and hopefully secure a victory, She also put away her revolver waiting to see the results of her silver cherry blossoms. The sustained release of fiery bullets assured his safety from the Water Torrent Bullets, both evaporating upon impact with one another, yet what transpired next threw him out ofo the loop, stopping him from being able of blocking the final Tracer round as teh ground beneath him began to shiver and shake. He jumped into the sky just in time to not get shredded to bits by the "blossoms" initial assault, yet the sudden spread and burst of these silvery blooms would almost certainly assure an inability to dodge them. So he took another approach. ''Fury of the Thousand Kings. ''he thought as his blades began to whirl about in a flurry of cuts to destroy the blossoms. One by one, they shattered before him, clearing out the path, granting him safety from the silver onslaught. However, failing to notice the tracer round in all the chaos, the, bullet struck his bared chest head on, a lod pang resounding through the arena. The bullet fell to the ground, seemingly doing little to cause lasting harm to Sagewing. taking the moment to it's fullest, Sagewing conjured a web of purple flames, throwing it towards Alysia, hoping ot bind her in place, leaving her open for a future attack. Alysia struck the ground with her blade once again a silver streak from where she slashed the ground began to spread visibly around the ground of the arena. She held out her left hand as she opened a transparent Spatial Frame in front of her and one secretly behind Sagewing, as the web of flames went into the transparent frame it disappeared Alysia hoped Sagewing wouldn't notice its reappearance behind him. She grinned as she spotted the silver cherry blossoms reform into the ground converting more of the arena visibly. She then spun around her revolver in her hand as she thought a bit "Basic rule of being in a fight, never let your opponent think the arena is on their side, and never let them figure you out." She then placed another Spatial Frame inside the barrel of her revolver and loaded one bullet into it one that had both Tracer and Cryo round properties it would follow and freeze up whatever part it hit. She then did something rather unexpected for her she aimed her revolver at her head hoping the shock value would distract Sagewing from the barrel sized Spatial Frame that opened up to his right arm, after all you can't fly if your arm is frozen. She then fired her gun, the bullet went through the spatial frame that was inside of the gun, the bullets target was Sagewing's right arm. Alysia hoped it connected but she had backup plans in case that failed.